A known waste-collecting container is generally known from the inventor's earlier published DE-OS 3939511 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,999). This publication teaches a number of technical features that assures that the compostable waste stored in the container housing is most of all well relieved from the liquid it contains in order to guarantee a rotting supported more by aerobic bacteria. It is among others provided for this purpose that the liquid is collected in the region of the bottom wall of the container housing and that care is taken that it can--at least partly --flow directly out of the container housing and/or can evaporate through a ventilating element provided on the back wall of the container housing. In order to achieve this, a trough-like insert is provided which partitions off a (very small) part of the container housing volume for liquid removal. The bottom of the trough-like insert is ribbed in order to achieve, on the one hand, a stable form with respect to the stored waste and to gain, on the other hand, indeed a space for the separated liquid which reaches the space through recesses at the bottom of the insert.
Such a structural arrangement is fully functional; however, it also has disadvantages. Thus, the space available for collecting the liquid is relatively small and is no longer sufficient in particular when liquid removal from the container housing is disturbed, for example, when the discharge channel in the area of the bottom part thereof, is clogged, especially with waste that is particularly loaded with liquid. To empty such a waste-collecting container can also cause difficulties. Thus, it is conceivable that the trough-like insert separates from the region of the bottom wall during a tipping of the waste-collecting container. There also exists the risk that even when the insert remains stationary in the waste-collecting container, residues of waste under or within the insert are not dumped out.
Thus, the purpose of the invention is to provide a waste-collecting container of the type identified in detail above which can also receive large amounts of liquid and to simultaneously assure that the mechanical task of emptying of this waste-collecting container takes place smoothly and completely.